Is It You?
by TheInvisibleTeen
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are both surprised by the appearance of their 'Projections' - a version of yourself that helps you find your soul mate. Set during Furt with soul mate Klaine, and the odd bit of Brittanna and Niff in later chapters,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey, welcome to this mad story of mine. It's Klaine and starts from the episode **_**Furt**_** when Kurt visits the Dalton Academy Warblers. For reference as you read, text in **_'italics'_** means it's thoughts of the person whose POV it's being narrated from (as it switches) and if like this **_-'italics'_** then it's the narrating character's projection. Projections are explained like, right from the beginning so I'll let you find out by reading on :D**

**Enjoy and review xxx**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm looking for a lover not a friend,<em>

_Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to._

_I'm looking for someone who won't pretend,_

_Somebody not afraid to say the way they feel about you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

'_I hate this. I hate it all! I can't take all this crap. It's not fair, I did nothing to deserve this!'_ Kurt hid his face in his pillows, letting his tears absorb straight into the fabric and punching the puffy pillow beside him for good measure.

_-'Kurt it's going to be okay,'_

Kurt sat bolt upright and came face to face... with himself... and screamed.

"Kurt? Kurt are you okay?" came his father's panicked voice as he thundered up the stairs. He burst into his son's room and quickly surveyed it before running to pull Kurt into his arms.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Kurt seemed incapable of words but after a good five minutes of crying into his father's shoulder he managed to look up into his father's eyes.

"Dad, w-why am I s-sat over t-there?" he managed, his pale face growing somehow even paler.

"Oh Kurtie. It's okay. It's okay Kurt."

"Wh... **What**?"

"Kurt. When people get to your age, they see a version of themselves. Just like you've seen now. Like when I was just 17, I saw myself just lying in the middle of my bedroom. I totally freaked out and, just ran away. But it's okay. Look, you're still sat over there right?"

Kurt looked slowly to the edge of the bed and true to his father's words, there sat another Kurt Hummel, dressed just as he was now, sat cross-legged on the bed. He was staring into his lap sadly, twisting his hands.

"Yes." Kurt practically breathed.

"Well that's because he's called a projection. It's pretty complicated and I have no idea why it happens, but basically he's the way you find your soul mate."

"My what?"

"Your soul mate, Kurt. No, your soul mate isn't the version of you over there, that's just what your projection looks like because you don't know the person yet. It's a sort of way you can connect to them. Don't be scared of your projection Kurt, you don't have to hold back because they're you. You talk to them in your head with your thoughts and stuff. They'll help you and make sure you're okay. When you finally meet your soul mate, and get to know them, then your projection will start to look more like that person and less like you. From not long after the beginning though it'll have the voice of your soul mate. Some say that makes it easier to find your soul mate but it's hard to find someone by just their voice. Anyway, eventually, they'll disappear altogether because you have your soul mate and you won't need the projection any more... Please tell me that made sense,"

"I... yeah I just... this is a lot to take in I..."

"I'll leave you to your projection. They'll have a better way of explaining it I'm sure. If you want me, just yell okay?" Burt said, taking his son's hand in his own and squeezing it.

"Yeah okay," Kurt said, as his father kissed him softly on the top of his head and left the room silently.

'_So... this is weird,'_

_-'Sorry',_ the voice apologized sheepishly. -'_Just so you know, your soul mate's having just as weird a time over finding a version of himself in his own bedroom.'_

'_What so, we're both finding our own projections at the same time?_ asked Kurt.'

_-'Yeah. It's annoying that neither of us knows more, because what with you being soul mates, I bet you'd know how to comfort each other.'_

_Man I wish I knew who it was! Urgh, and I thought today was confusing enough._

_-'You wanna share? I mean, I could go into your head and find out what's up but I don't want to be rude. Plus it's always easier to think of what to do when you have someone to bounce ideas off of.'_

'_Also helps when the person you're bouncing off of won't judge you._

_-'Kurt I won't judge you. I'm practically __**you**__ Kurt._

'_Okay...'_ Kurt sighed, lying back on his bed. The other Kurt - the one that, now Kurt looked a little closer, was a tad see-through - scooted closer and sat by the real Kurt's side. '_It's Karofsky. I just don't know what his angle is! I don't know why it's me he hates so much. It's pissing me off so much and I just want him to stop already. And urgh, nobody even notices.'_

_-'Kurt it's okay. Shhh... Just calm down, it's okay._ Other Kurt said, holding Kurt's hand as he began to cry again.'

'_I just don't know... Also I can't refer to you as "my projection" or "other Kurt" in my head because that just isn't fair. I don't suppose you'd be able to tell me my soul mate's name or whatever?'_

_-'Well, unfortunately all I know about your mate is that they'll have found their projection today too. That's the way it works see. A pair of soul mates will find their projections on the same day. And, you can call me whatever you want, but be nice.'_

'_I'm always nice,'_

_-'Uh, you and Rachel have had __**how**__ many arguments?'_

'_Oh like I'm counting,'_ Kurt laughed.

_-'Yeah that's true,'_ smiled the other Kurt.

'_Okay well, how about...' _Kurt bit his lip, thinking hard. He just didn't **know**. What sounded right? What should he be aiming for?_ 'Umm... God why is this so hard? Okay, lets go with... Blake? Does Blake sound okay?'_

_-'Blake sounds fine with me,'_ smiled other Kurt, newly named Blake.

'_Well then Blake, thanks for being here...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the-"<p>

_-'Shut up! Someone will hear you!_

"What the hell are you doing talking in my head?" he hissed though the ghostly boy had clamped a see through hand over his mouth.

_-'Shh! Stop talking out loud! Someone will hear you and think you're mental! Unless they've found their projections already...'_

'_Their __**what**__?'_

'_Their versions of me'_ smiled the ghostly boy. -'_I'm a projection! Everyone has one. You only see me though from some point after when you turn 17 because before that you're too young to know anything about projections or soul mates.'_

'_Woah. Slow down. What the hell?'_

_-'Sorry, I'm rambling but I'm excited! I exist! I've never existed before! Wow it's cool.'_

'_You're weird.'_

_-'Says the boy standing in his towel,'_ the ghostly boy said, raising a thick eyebrow.

'_**FUCK!**__ Hey you're the one who turned up just after I got out of my shower for god sake!'_

_-'Sorry, just get dressed and sit down and I'll explain okay?'_

'_Fine,'_ he grumbled. He dressed awkwardly and tried to tame his hair before giving in and sitting on his bed in a pair of tattered sweats that some time ago showed the school emblem along with a grey tank top.

'_Are you going to explain what a ghost version of myself is doing in my dorm room now?'_

_-'Hey! I'm not a ghost!'_

'_Sure as hell look like one,'_

_-'You'd better start being nice soon Mr. Or else your soul mate won't even like you.'_

'_My what?'_

_-'Now you're interested.'_

'_Please just tell me what's going on_ he sighed.'

_-'Sorry. Basically, I'm what's called a projection. I'm like a version of you but not. Okay that's a crap explanation. Basically I'm a way for you to have like, god it sounds so childish but it's the only way I can think to explain it, like an imaginary friend. Shut up'!_ The ghost added as Blaine started to snicker._ -'I'm a way that you connect to your soul mate.'_

'_My soul mate?'_

_-'Yes douchebag. That is what I just said. Anyway, when you meet your soul mate, I'll start looking less like you and more like them. Soon I'll start to have his voice and in the end I'll fade because you won't need me anymore, you'll have him.'_

'_**Him?'**_

_-'Yeah...'_

'_Wow... I mean, I was sure I was gay but, man... Dad's probably gonna throw a fit when he finds out.'_

_-'Blaine, why don't you tell them? They'll be happy to find out you've finally seen your projection and even if dad gets angry, he can't stay angry. It's your __**soul mate**__. You're freaking made for each other!'_

'_Yeah I guess so. I just...'_

Blaine sighed and flopped back onto his pillows, staring up at the ceiling.

'_I just don't know I can handle that...'_

_-'Here,'_ said the projection and Blaine felt a small object land next to him on his dorm room bed. Looking up he found it was his cell.

'_How'd you-'_

_-'Pick it up? There are some things I can do physically. It's complicated. But you should call them.'_

Sighing, Blaine sat up, picked up the phone and punched in his home number.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom,"

"Blaine, how are you?" she asked in her kind voice.

"I'm good. Uh, is dad there, I want to talk to you both," Blaine asked nervously.

"Yes, d'you want me to go grab him now or can I know first?"

"Well, I guess I'd rather you knew first anyway. I saw my projection,"

"Oh Blainey! That's fantastic! Let me go find your father," she gushed before putting the phone down and Blaine heard her footsteps getting further away from the handset. A minute later, footsteps returned.

"How do I put it on the speaker?" she mumbled.

"There's a button mom," Blaine said, trying not to laugh at his mother's lack of technological know-how.

"Found it!" she said happily, "Oh baby we're so proud of you. Did your projection explain everything?"

"I think so. There's probably other things he's left out but yeah, the most important bits I guess."

"Do they know anything about your soul mate? Sometimes they know a little about them," she gushed again.

"Uh, yeah... they said it was a '**he**'..."

**Silence.**

"Son." His father's voice said gruffly through the speaker on Blaine's cell.

"Look dad, I know you don't like my being gay but it's who I am. And if my soul mate out there is a guy then he's my **soul mate** and we're made for each other. I don't care if you don't like who I am but at least appreciate that this will be true love and we'll be soul mates." Blaine said, trying to keep his voice from sounding as if he was pleading.

There was a very short muffled conversation between his parents then footsteps and the sound of someone fumbling with the handset again.

"I'm sorry Blainey," came his mother's defeated voice. Blaine sighed, flopping back onto his pillows again. "Your father's just..."

"Yeah I know." Blaine said, his eyes beginning to fill with tears._ 'For once, just once I wish he'd just love me for who I am.'_

"No matter what he says I'm still so proud of you baby. It seems like yesterday when you were first going to school,"

"Oh god don't do the 'oh how you've grown' spiel mom." Blaine laughed half-heartedly.

"Sorry baby. I'll let you talk to your projection some more and try and reign in your father... He'll come round you know."

"I don't know he will mom... I don't know..."

"Don't you worry about him. You have more important things to worry about than him. Now go and live your life Blainey, and let your silly mom dig out all your old photos to see how much you've grown,"

"You'd better hide them by the time I get home in a few weeks," Blaine said.

"Of course! These are just for silly old me. Oh god I feel so old now!" Blaine couldn't help but laugh now.

"I'll see you soon mom,"

"I love you my Blainey,"

"Surely I'm old enough to stop being Blainey?"

"Nope. You'll never stop being my little Blainey,"

"Oh god..."

"I love you,"

"Love you too mom, bye..."

Blaine hung up and threw his phone across the room.

_-'Hey! You need that!'_ said his projection, catching it before it hit the wall and placing it gently on his desk.

'_More fun to see it smash though.'_

_-'Blaine, it's okay. Things are going to be okay you know.'_

'_Doesn't always feel like it...' _Blaine grumbled.

_-'Look, forget about him. Focus on now. Like how you haven't given me a name yet,_

'_Oh, sorry. Am I meant to?'_

_-'Well everybody does. It makes it easier to have a conversation with someone when they have a name.'_

'_Oh, right. Um... I don't know...'_

_-'C'mon Blaine! It's not that hard. Just think of a name. Whatever springs to mind...'_

'_...Kurt'_

_-'Kurt?'_

'_Yeah.'_

_-'Cute. I like it.'_

'_Well then, "Hello Kurt" I guess.' _Blaine laughed.

_-'Hey Blaine.'_

'_This is... weird.'_

_-'Well... from what I know of your soul mate, he's... he's probably welcoming his projection. All I know is he's not having an easy ride of late.'_

'_How do you know that?'_

_-'I don't really know. There are weird things that slip through. In a way your projections are... connected I guess. Not very strongly though... I can just tell he's got it bad right now...'_

'_I wish I could help him. I wish I could just be there.'_

_-'Blaine, don't let me, or things I say get in the way of your life right now. Remember sectionals?'_

'_Shit. We have that 'spontaneous' performance do to next week. Shit I totally forgot.'_

_-'Calm Blaine. Practice is tomorrow and you're totally ready for it anyway. It's like __**your**__ song. You practically owned the performance last practice. You'll be fine. And it's not like the choreography is complicated.'_

'_Yeah... yeah I guess so... man I wish I could just, __**find**__ him already... I hope I find him soon...'_

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? next chapter up very soon :) Please review or if something I've said doesn't make sense please tell me and I'll fix it / explain it properly. xxx_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you loads to SlashStag and Ninja assasianforthe reviews! it means so much to me that someone has taken the time to just leave me a little note. I really hope you'll like this next chapter xx**

* * *

><p>"<em>And I'm looking for someone who understands, how I feel.<em>

_Someone who can keep it real and who knows the way..._

_The way I like to have it my way._

_And I'm looking for someone who takes me there, wants to share, shows he cares."_

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

_-'Kurt, are you sure you want to do this?'_

'_Aren't you supposed to be helpful?'_

_-'I'm just checking you're sure with this. I just want you to be sure you're not ploughing into something without thinking about it.'_

'_Yes. I want to at least __**go**__. Even if I do get found out and get beaten up at least I'll have a story to tell.'_

_-'Kurt,'_

'_Blake.'_

_-'I meant it!'_

'_You're starting to sound like a walking, talking conscience.'_ Kurt said, rolling his eyes. He pulled on the outfit he'd picked out the night before, trying to get as close as he thought possible to the prep school uniform. Okay, so maybe not that close, he had wanted to put his own flair on it as usual.

_-'Sorry,'_

'_It's okay.'_

_-'Whatever you do, just... don't like...'_

'_Get into trouble? Make a fool of yourself? Get caught? All of the above?'_

_-'Yes. Look after yourself Kurt.'_

'_You know I will Blake.'_

_-'Okay. You want me to come with or...?'_

'_No. It's okay. I'll loose my nerve if you come with me. You'll probably talk me out of it anyway,'_

_-'Sure. You'll see me later then.'_

'_Sure. Bye Blake,'_

* * *

><p><strong> Dalton - (Still Kurt)<br>**

'_Oh My Gaga this place is huge! I'm totally lost already. Where is everyone __**going**__? Okay, act cool. Just ask like you're the new kid. That's your guise. New kid.'_

Kurt made his way down the large staircase, following the flow of other students that were all going the same way. There was no way this was just an everyday thing, the students around him all seemed pumped for something and were happily racing along the corridors towards some destination unknown to Kurt.

"Um, e-excuse me?" he asked timidly to the boy in front, tapping him gently on the shoulder. The boy stepped down the final stair and turned to face him, smiling happily.

'_Oh god he's attractive... FOCUS Kurt! Seriously you can't afford to be thinking about things like this. You have a mission.'_

"Um, C-can I ask you a question? I'm new here..." He said nervously.

"I'm Blaine," the boy said, holding out a hand. '_Fuck... his voice is amazing...'_

"Kurt," he blushed lightly, shaking the boy's hand. "Um, what's going on?" Kurt said, glancing around at the students rushing by.

"The Warblers of course," Blaine laughed. "Every now and then they throw and impromptu performance in the Senior Commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while."

'_Wow...'_

"So, the show choir here is actually kind of cool?" Kurt said, a little shocked but now noticing more the looks on the faces of the passers by.

"Are you kidding? The Warblers are like rock stars!" Blaine laughed happily.

'_Oh this is too good to be true. This place is nothing like McKinley. Well, looks like I'm not in Lima anymore...'_

"Come on, I know a shortcut," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and happily pulling him down a corridor...

'_Shortcut my ass,'_ Kurt thought as the new corridor was deserted and felt like it went the opposite direction to the way the rest of the students had been running. The other boy was oblivious as he pulled them quickly down the hall giving Kurt the chance to study him properly.

Dark brown curls gelled to within an inch of their life, similarly dark triangular eyebrows that - though they shouldn't - managed to look cute, deep hazel eyes that seemed to glint to match the smile on his perfect lips. He was a little shorter than average height and had a seemingly good taste in fashion from his satchel, which Kurt recognised as identical to one that he owned.

At the end of the corridor Blaine opened a set of doors onto a room that was becoming increasingly packed by the moment.

"Gosh, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt blushed.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket new kid," said Blaine, straightening the lapel on Kurt's blazer. "You'll fit right in,"

Kurt blushed from how relaxed the boy seemed around him. They'd met not two minutes ago and yet he performed such a friendly gesture as this. And Kurt had let him! And Kurt was **very** quick to flinch from physical contact. Oh god...

"Now if you'll excuse me," Blaine said as he ditched his satchel on a table to one side and quickly slipped into a group of friends. Kurt suddenly felt panicked - _what if I've just let myself get cornered and- _but his panic was short lived as a soft humming beat struck up and the students in the room moved so that a clearing formed...

'_It's __**him. **You** would **say __**'**The Warblers are like rock stars', you're their front man!'_

The group of boys in the clearing began their number, stepping to the beat as the centre-front boy began to sing, leading the group into an A Capella rendition of Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream._

'_Fuck, and they're good. Rachel is not going to like this. Oh screw Rachel,'_

Kurt found himself unable to control the smile on his cheeks as he watched happily, the song penetrating him right to his core and spreading pure carefree joy there he hadn't known in so long. He couldn't help but watch Blaine, the way Blaine also couldn't seem to stop watching him. He seemed to be singing **to** Kurt, something no one had ever done...

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

"It's very civilized for you to invite me to coffee before you beat me up for spying..." the boy - Kurt - said as he, Wes and David sat at a table, each with a coffee, shortly after their performance.

It took Blaine all the acting he could manage to keep his face frozen as it was. '_Is he serious? He thinks we're going to beat him up? What has he been through?_ _Who'd want to hurt a guy like him?'_

"We are not going to beat you up!" Wes promised.

David chuckled a little. "You were such a terrible spy," he confessed, "we thought it was sort of...endearing."

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came..." Blaine hedged, sipping his coffee. Kurt broke into a guilty smile but then bit his lip. He knew he was busted yet he still looked... scared?

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Kurt inquired hesitantly. "Are you guys all gay?"

They all burst into quiet snickers before they could help themselves. Blaine was the first to regain composure enough to say anything.

"Uh, no... I mean, _I am_. But these two have girlfriends." He said, indicating the boys either side of him who were sobering up themselves.

"This is not a gay school!" David explained, "We just have a zero tolerance harassment policy."

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple," Wes shrugged. Kurt looked torn between shock and utter depression. His lips quivering with words still unspoken. Blaine frowned. He didn't like the sight of anyone on the verge of tears and was always first to offer his emotional advice and help. Kurt however... Blaine felt just so... protective of Kurt right now.

"Could you guys excuse us?" Blaine asked. The boys either side of him stood happily.

"Take it easy, Kurt." Said Wes, flashing a reassuring smile.

As soon as his friends had left, Blaine leaned in slightly and hedged gently; "I take it you're having... **trouble** at school..."

Kurt blinked away unshed tears and his fingers fumbled around his coffee cup.

"I'm the...**only **person out of the closet at my school. And I- I tried to stay strong about it, but...There's this neanderthal that's made it his mission to make my life a living **hell**...And nobody seems to notice!" His voice wavered. Blaine wanted nothing more than to move around the table and hold Kurt in his arms and let him cry on his shoulder. But he didn't, he couldn't. They barely knew each other and how weird would that be?

"I know people say this when they don't really know. But I **do** know how you feel... I got taunted at my old school and it really- it **pissed** me off. I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all. But you could just tell that nobody really...** cared**_._ It was like..._'Hey, if you're gay, your life's just gonna be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it.'_ So I left... I came here. Simple as that." Blaine comforted. It'd been a while since he'd actually told anyone his story and it felt weirdly good to get it off his chest. He knew how he must have appeared to Kurt earlier - confident, strong-minded maybe, but he certainly didn't look tainted by his past. That was something he was proud of - but he felt like Kurt should know that it is possible to overcome such things. He had. Kurt was listening with his full attention now, hanging on his every word.

"So you have two options. I mean, I'd love to tell you to just come enrol here, but tuition at Dalton's sort of steep and I know that's not an option for everybody." And judging from Kurt's expression, Kurt was not rolling in cash the way the Andersons -much to Blaine's annoyance sometimes - were. "**Or**...you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance, right now, to teach him!"

"How?" Kurt asked timidly.

"Confront him! Call him out! I ran... Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away and it's something that I really, **really** regret. But you're not alone in this Kurt. I was alone when I ran away and I'd hate to let anyone go through anything like what I did."

Blaine dug a hand into his blazer pocket and pulled out his cell.

"Here, give me your number and I'll always be there to help." Kurt blushed but obliged a smile creeping back onto his face.

"Thank you." Kurt spoke, his voice barely over a whisper when he handed Blaine back his cell. "You didn't have to do this. You know I'm a spy and that we're rivals and yet you still help me."

"Kurt, I mean what I said. I'd hate to let **anyone** go through something like what I did. And especially for anyone to go through it alone."

They shared a deep look together, and Blaine felt like he could get lost in those perfect eyes, but their moment was soon disrupted by the class bell ringing loudly throughout the school. Kurt dropped his gaze back to his hands that were still fumbling around his hardly touched coffee.

"You should go."

"And shouldn't you? Aren't you missing school to be here?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah but that's only because it was Rachel's idea. She's covering for me so my school think I'm ill today."

"Your school being?"

"William McKinley High." Kurt sighed.

"Ah, that would make you a member of the New Directions."

"Yeah, one of it's longest attending yet least noticed members," Kurt sighed.

"Right, that's it. Come on," Blaine said, standing and indicating for Kurt to follow suit. "There is no way I'm letting you stay sad right now. I am going to find a way to cheer you up if it's the last thing I do. But first, I'm going to address the 'least noticed' part of your last statement."

"Blaine. You don't have to,"

"No. I don't. But I want to. And you deserve to be noticed Kurt. You deserve so much better,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please go leave a review! it means a lot to me xxx I'll post the next chapter very soon xx**


End file.
